rocking kurt and softy puck
by loh122
Summary: Why does puck have Elton john on his phone? why does he know so much about kurt? who knew kurt listened to areo smith.


There was a time I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me I was feeling like a cloud across the sun  
"shit, is that Elton john?" Santana asked amused "and hummel isn't even here, so who is gay enough to have that?" she asked looking around

I need to tell you how you light up every second of the day but in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay and I cant explain but its something about the way you look tonight

"Its puck" Brittany said happily, all eyes zoned in on puck who sat with a expressionless face  
" you mind explaining pucker man?" Santana asked with a smirk "what?" he asked  
"why the hell do you have Elton john on your phone and who is calling you?" she asked watching him take out his phone, ignoring her and smiling sent a text back to who ever.

"none of your business lopez" he said placing his phone back "now lets all forget about me and wait for mr schue" they all looked at him "kurts not here yet either, he so in trouble, he will cause us to lose time for practice." Rachel huffed "he had a meeting last period to help adjust transferring again" puck said shrugging "how the hell do you know that?" Mercedes asked confused how he knew before her "yeah puck, how do you know?" quinn asked smiling, her eyes flashing with a knowing, puck rolled his eyes "we talk now, no big deal" he answered, but before anyone could say anything, mr schu walked in followed by kurt.

"alright guys, these moves need to be correct, we will do it again from the top.." he was cut off  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing watch you smile while you are sleeping while your far away and dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever where every moment I spent with you is a moment I treasure don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep cause I id miss you babe

"what the hell? aero smith?" tina was the one who spoke this time "puck turn off your phone its getting annoying, or tell your skanks to stop calling during class" everyone was lost for a moment at tina's mouth  
"Its not puck" Brittany said smiling " I have it. I called the number that called him, its coming from my dolphin" she said hugging kurt, all eyes fell on either kurt or puck "what the hell?" Mercedes placed her hands on her hips "what the hell is going on with you too?" she asked confused and angered. The boys shared a look for a moment before nodded.

Walking over to each other, puck reached out for kurts face pulling him into a kiss, not missing the gasps "well that went well. What do you think princess?" puck asked grinning, kurt blushed "oh give it a minute to sink in, dimples" he grinned at pucks blush this time and true to his word in a minute everyone attacked "whys?" "when?" "how did you not tell me?" "hurt him I kill you, he's my baby brother and dimples?" "dolphin babies" both boys waited until everyone was taking a breath to answer " six months now. didn't tell you because I do not out someone against their will. I wont hurt him finn. Were both boys britt. And because we love each other" "puck doesn't have dimples" "not on his face" a cheeky grin on kurts face made the girls blush, even some of the guys. "well look at that time to go" kurt said grabbing pucks hand "see you guys later we have a date" "by date he means wild kinky sex, he has such a wild side..ow! Sorry" puck said when kurt elbowed him "does this mean I get punished?" he asked frowning,

kurt looked at him for a moment then sighed and whispered in his ear, "no tonight is your night remember?" making puck grin, puck whispered back "well if that's the case. I want you to head out to the car and prepare yourself and wait for me like a good little boy" he gave a quick bite to kurts ear making the boy shiver, both completely forgetting everyone else. Kurt nodded and left. A smirking puck turned to the group "well see ya, I have a date" he called waving a hand over his shoulder. Everyone just stood dumbstruck "oh my god. He made my boy into a slut" Mercedes said "oh hell no, this is so crazy" Santana raged "they are so adorable" tina, Brittany, quinn and finn all said earning them looks from the rest of the group.  
Mike, matt, and sam just stayed quiet. "just let it go guys, do not do anything stupid" finn finally said "if either one hurts the other than we can do something, but lets leave it alone they seem much happier together than they ever were before" at this they all nodded "so I want pizza" matt said "oh shit he speaks" artie joked "I second. Should we invite double trouble?" he asked looking at the open door "no from what I heard, kurt is in for a punishment tonight" Santana said checking a nail smirking "do not give me that. They may have whispered but I have super hearing. Come on I'm hungry" finn typed a message on his phone "they said they will join us at seven. After their date." he nodded to himself

"Santana leave their sex life alone" finn stood up, holding quinns hand "come on, I'm hungry" he smiled "your taking this very well" quinn smiled, he nodded "puck is my boy he will treat my baby bro right, and if not. Mercedes is gonna kill him… if dad doesn't get to him first" they all laughed, knowing full well that when their uncle burt is angered, no force on earth would stop him.


End file.
